BlocGame Wiki
Welcome to the BlocGame Wiki This is the new official Wiki for >BLOC game. BLOC is a Cold War simulator where you are a third world country, although if you're here you probably know that! If you want to help most, EDIT information about gameplay which you know about, or the history of >BLOC and the recent wars! The wiki is right now new and the old content with the templates have probably been lost since me and Mao did not run a proper backup on the old wiki. It is highly encouraged to add content that is proven to be useful for the player in bloc. Try not to delete already added content unless you are highly convinced that the information is wrong, so be prepared to face questioned subsidence of your action. Here are descriptions of all the main policies: Economic policies, Domestic policies, Foreign policies, Military policies, and Market policies. The list of Alliances are here: Category:Alliances. Are you confused by some of the language?: Vernacular. Currently there are not many rules besides these: *Use common sense. *Articles that are not related to the gameplay and the metagame of bloc are not allowed. *You are not allowed to change already functioning templates. *NSFW material is not allowed. Right now there are no rules about how a page belonging to a certain category should look like nor do I think there will be any. Any content is good and every page can be edited to look good by other editors; it is after all the information about the game provided here that is the most important. If you have any complaints about these rules or want to add something, or have a problem, please let me know--Andyrewwer (talk). Media *First Bloc forum on eRegime, archived for move to game site *Something Awful influx *Stopgap >BLOC on Reddit on 2013 May 9 *BLOC on Facebook on 2013 May 10 *4chan and MLPchan communities *Company OPPRESSIVEGAMES on Twitter on 2013 Jul 17 *Dedicated >BLOC forum on first domain bloc.name under Hetzner Online AG in 2013 May until rogue admin hired porn and Nazi image spammers which terminated the domain in Sep; Jul 15 capture *Official [http://client01.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.synirc.net&channel=%23blocwiki #blocwiki Synirc IRC] *Dedicated >BLOC forum on new domain blocgame.com on 2014 May 17 for feedback, taken over by spambots in 2015 and deleted by the next month; Google caches *Official [http://blocgame.com/chat.php #bloc Rizon IRC] on blocgame.com KiwiIRC, inexplicably unlinked in Sep *New >BLOC forum on Boards.net as of 2015 *Official [http://bloc.boards.net/page/IRC #bloc Rizon IRC] on bloc.boards.net qwebirc. */bloc/ on 8chan BLOC uptime, reported and inferred *2013 Mar–Apr 12: BLOC 0, pre-alpha on eRegime, a tacky free subletted zathyusInvisionFreeBoard server of the same era as GeoCities. *2013 Apr 12*–Apr 15: BLOC 1, alpha on bloc.name *2013 Apr 15*–May 1: BLOC 2, beta; Apr 22 capture *2013 May 1*–Jul 11: BLOC 3, phishers' purge *2013 Jul 12–Jul 17 *2013 Jul 17–Oct 9: Jul 23 capture; The goonpocalypse *2013 Nov 17–2014 Feb 19: blocgame.com; ??? *2014 May 17–Sep 5 *2014 Sep 5*–13: BLOC 4, bots' and phishers' purge; domain lapses *2014 Nov 16–2015 Jan 22 *2015 Jan 23*–: BLOC 5, why? Uptimes refer to the domain and front-end files but do not include databases such as registration or forum, processes such as cron, or applications such as chat. Fill in any gaps or missed resets. *Reset Category:Alliances